Worthy of Such A Precious Gem
by xoThanksForTheMemoriesxo
Summary: Lawrence and Carly/Katerina both reflect on their love for each other after a night of passion. Cute little oneshot!


**This is just a little short something that I thought of, nothing long or complicated! Please review and tell me what you think, I love yall xoxo thanks everyone and I hope this makes you smile:)**

* * *

They laid in bed on a cold winter evening, in a small little suite in France. His arm was thrown over her hips, both of their eyes were closed but neither could sleep. It had been one magical night. Their legs intertwined under the covers, skin to skin they kept warm.

She rolled over to face him, her green eyes opening slowly, meeting his with an intense connection. He smiled as she touched his face, she wanted to tell him she loved him, but she was too tired to even talk. And to be perfectly honest, she never would have had to tell him, he knew.

"Katerina…" he called softly. She nodded her head waiting to hear his voice again, "Love?" she whispered. He raised his hand up to her head slowly, brushing her bangs away from her forehead; he kissed her, right above her eyes. She had never felt safer. Her young heart was overwhelmed with such a love, it was the deepest love, and maybe the realest love she had ever felt.

She thought to herself, _is it possible to feel this way?_

Lawrence had only ever dreamed of being with a woman such as Katerina. She was genuine, compassionate, kindhearted…perhaps the most pure being he'd ever laid eyes on. She accepted him and understood him, she _knew_ him. To be able to wrap his arms around her tender body, it almost didn't seem true. Was he worthy of such a precious gem?

She pushed her body against his, her head fitting perfectly below his chin, she felt him breathing. Was there a greater feeling? From the moment she first felt his arms around her, she knew that they would be holding her forever. Nothing could pull them from her body. They were designed to hold her.

This man's voice…the way he called her name, it had the most soothing ring in it, the kind of voice that could calm anything. It could be strong and yet so humble and gentle. He took care of everything for her, but he was never controlling. "You will never need anything again," he would tell her. His assurance was unimaginable. As a child her home wasn't a place where she could rest. She always found herself growing up faster than any other friend that she'd made. Other kids didn't have to worry about so many things that she was forced to worry about…but that was all different now. Now, she was with Lawrence, her king, her everything. The one who provided her with everything that she'd ever need.

Sometimes she wondered what he was doing with her. Why would he pick her? She didn't deserve him, he was an Alamain. He was better than this. She wasn't worthy of him, she was a stone. He was a gem.

It broke her heart to think of what she could be depriving him of. He could be with someone so much better than her. What could she possibly give him that he didn't already have?

She fought these arrows piercing her heart, the painful thoughts that made it impossible to rest. She didn't know why he chose her. She probably never would. She didn't know what made her so special, what he saw in her that made her worth keeping. She couldn't make sense of why she was feeling so guilty and that was where she decided to give it a rest. She could continue fighting these emotions when she woke up in the morning because tonight had been too wonderful. All that she knew was that she loved him. With the truest love she could give. The kindest love she was capable of giving.

At that moment Lawrence chose the right moment to say her name one final time, before allowing himself to faint into sweet dreams of their future together.

"Katerina…" he said again. She recognized his voice as her eyes fluttered, "Hmm…" she replied delicately. He kissed the top of her head one more time,

"You have shown me what it feels like to know what love is, Katerina."

She kissed his chest, almost breaking at the sound of his voice, "I love you, too."

Lawrence and his beloved Katerina felt their eyes grow heavy, the heaviness in their hearts had been released, they both drifted into a deep slumber. The stories their minds created as they both slept were beautiful dreams, dreams that would one day become reality, dreams that only they could fulfill.

* * *

**Well what'd ya think? Yay? Nay? I've never done a oneshot before but...I tried! :-) Thanks for reading and God bless you!**


End file.
